Amygdaloid
by sehon-ey
Summary: "Perasaan berketerkaitan dengan suka atau tidak suka diproduksi oleh inti amygdaloid di otak, kalian tahu kan?" Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. BL! Minga / Minyoon. Rnr juseyoo


**amygdaloid**

 **by :** Sehon-ey

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

BL! dont like dont read~

* * *

\

 _sebenarnya hal-hal yang tidak kita sadaripun berkaitan satu sama lain._

\

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memang bahwasannya perasaan itu saling berhubungan satu sama dengan lain yang sebenarnya tidak di sadari, perasaan berketerkaitan dengan suka atau tidak suka diproduksi oleh inti _amygdaloid_ di otak, kalian tahu kan? Dan ya, hal ini berkaitan dengan biologi yang tidak ada kunjung titik temu antaranya.

Inti _amygdaloid_ ini pula akan mengatur respon langsung dari perilaku agresif. Respon yang di berikan, dan sikap agresif yang terlalu berlebih yang kadang membuat kau berfikir dua kali— bahwa _kau memalukan_.

Dan siapapun yang jatuh cinta akan secara stimultan bersifat agresif. Sekaku-kakunya orang akan ada di mana ia menjadi sosok yang agresif jika ia menyangkut dalam kasus yang berkaitan dengan perasaan— _peduli setan_ dengan namanya malu-malu, toh kadang bisa jadi malu-maluin.

Selama ini, Yoongi selalu berusaha membuat hatinya sendiri mati rasa karena takut jatuh cinta terlalu dalam. Karna ada dua hal yang paling ia takuti jika ia jatuh cinta.

Ia takut bahwa apa yang ia cintai, belum tentu akan mencintainya sebaik ia mencintai orang itu.

Ia takut ia lupa mencintai dirinya sendiri dengan baik, karena pada akhirnya ada alasan pertama.

Namun, semakin Yoongi menganggap ataupun berusaha mengatakan bahwa hatinya sudah mati terhadap seorang pria, nyatanya syaraf reseptor pada hatinya berkata lain. Dirinya merespon semua itu, semua terserap oleh panca indra dengan baik, dan tersalurkan oleh hormon-hormon yang membuat adrenalin terpacu.

Dan dia datang, membawa warna baru. Sebut saja namanya, _yang pernah ada._

Dia _yang pernah ada_ entah kenapa membuat sel adrenalindalam tubuh bereaksi setiap berada di sekitarnya. Membuat jantung berpompa tidak karuan.

Jantung memompa darah lebih cepat dua kali lipat setiap ia tersenyum.

Tergila-gila karena cinta adalah bukti dari stimulasi sel otak.

Jika cinta tidak gila maka kamu tidaklah normal. _Katanya_. Kata kakak tingkat di fakultanya ia kuliah sih cinta lebih luas dari ilmu biologi yang di kutat setiap hari tanpa henti. Ya, dan sekiranya Yoongi cukup menyetujui opini tersebut, toh setiap orang bebas memiliki opini kan.

Tapi setahu Yoongi, di dalam biologi _tidak ada sel yang bekerja untuk membuat seseorang meninggalkan demi yang lebih baik_. Meninggalkan demi yang lebih baik adalah alasan paling logis, dan Yoongi bisa terima itu. _Kata mulutnya_ , tapi di hati siapa yang tahu?

Tapi, bagaimana jika dia _yang dulu pernah ada_ mencoba kembali setelah ia memutuskan meninggalkan demi yang _katanya_ lebih baik itu? Tapi ternyata nol besar.

Jika ingin di jabarkan dengan rincian rumit pelajaran biologi— seperti ini rasanya patah hati, seperti layaknya syaraf reseptor pada hatimu memberi perintah kepada otak agar membuat sel endorfin bekerja dan membuat proses melupakan lebih mudah. Tapi nyatanya tidak semudah dan secepat para sel-sel bekerja.

Namun ternyata sekali lagi, opini tentang cinta lebih luas dari ilmu biologi mungkin memang benar adanya, sekiranya Yoongi ingin menambahkan satu lagi opininya bahwa cinta lebih rumit dari fisika.

Ia ingin memaksa sel endorfin bekerja untuk membenci seseorang secara paksa ternyata sulit juga. Bagaimana sebenarnya ia masih mengharapkan sosok itu kembali, dan ketika ia kembali dan membawa beribu penyesalan apa lagi yang di tunggu?

Hanya takut di tinggalkan lagi. Simple, tapi berbekas. Toh, luka di kulit juga cukup lama mengering, apalagi luka hati? Istilahnya, sakit tapi tak berdarah. Sama seperti luka lebam, bikin nyut-nyutan.

Sekarang bagi Yoongi, bahagia itu bukan melulu tentang dia— sosok _dia yang pernah ada_ bernama Park Jimin dengan segala bualan yang lebih mematikan dari _virus_ berbahaya sekalipun.

Dan kini sekiranya Yoongi mulai paham bahwasannya, lawan cinta bukanlah benci melainkan kepergian.

 _Jika ia kembali, anggap saja bonus._

Dan kini juga ia paham bahwasannya, yang terberat dari perpisahan bukanlah melupakannya, namun yang terberat adalah ketika kamu harus belajar hidup tanpanya.

 _Tapi sekali lagi, jika ia kembali ke hidupmu— anggap saja bonus._

"Jimin,

zat apa yang kau gunakan sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling? By the way Jim, aku masih belum bisa percaya sama kamu."

"Kenapa?"

 _"Soalnya omongan sama janji kamu kaya feses, BUSUK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _kkeut!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Intinya Yoongi gagal moveon. Ya, maklum aja bahasa ribet amat. Kaya hubungan ini dengan sehun, ribet terhalang lautan:"

Karna moveon itu tidak bisa secepat neuron sensorik menghantar implus dari reseptor ke saraf pusat. Qotd dari anak kelas pas ulangan kemarin.

Untuk jimin, omongan sama janji kamu itu kayak feses. Busuk! WKWKWKWK. NGAKAK SENDIRI MASA YAALLAH:''''''')

Seeya!


End file.
